Saiyan Re-writes
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: Have you ever thought of a movie scene that you thought might be better with one or more characters being Saiyans and wondered how they might play out? Well I have come up with some examples myself and am sharing with the world. So please enjoy.
1. No Holds Barred

Saiyan Re-edits

Rip stared into the mirror psyching himself up for the final battle with Zeus. The idea that this would be the final match he would have did scare him a little but to put a stop to Zeus and Brill's tyrannical television company. After Brill had kidnapped Sam and told Rip to play along and obey his demands, the anger inside him began to boil. Saving himself and the woman he loved was going to prove tricky but in his heart he knew he had to do it.

With his brother Randy at ring side he knew he could do it. As Rip stood in the ring waiting for Zeus, he could see Brill smirking from his control room. His anger began rise as he pictured himself with his hands around Brill's throat. Rip was snapped out of his fantasy when Zeus began his approach to the ring. The arena became silent as Zeus entered the ring.

"Now, entering the ring, the Thiller…" the referee managed to say as Zeus smashed him in the face and knocking him out of the ring.

Rip and Zeus stood eye to eye trying to intimidate one another. Rip slowly began to tear his shirt off as he usually did during matches and flexed. Zeus didn't seem at all impressed and kneed Rip in the groin and began to mercilessly pummel him. Rip's Championship belt fell to mat as he was being used as Zeus' personal punching bag. Zeus saw the belt and with the unnerving look in his eye, he picked it up.

Reaching back as far as he could, Zeus smashed the golden champion emblem into Rip's face causing Rip to fall flat to the mat.

"Get up you piece of shit." Zeus said.

Rip was in intense pain and he wanted to stay down but he had to save Sam, he didn't want her to suffer under Brill's hands. He got to his knees and used the ropes to pull himself to his feet.

"That's more like it…" Zeus said as he grabbed Rip by the throat.

Zeus' hand encompassed Rip's entire throat. The strength alone in his one hand was staggering. As strong as Rip was, he could not unclasp Zeus' hand front his neck. Zeus slowly raised Rip off the ground by his throat and tightened his grip as Rip's body flailed. He began to laugh as Rip struggled to breath under his crushing grip. Even though he wanted to kill Rip, killing him now wouldn't be as fun for him.

He decided to let him go and threw him down to the mat. Rip gasped for air as he thought about Randy, Sam, and his fans. As he regained his composure, his desire to protect the weak and destroy evil solidified in his mind. His courage began to take control and from the mat he rose up and smashed Zeus in the chin with a massive uppercut. It didn't do much damage, but it did put Zeus in a slight daze.

With Zeus stunned, Rip knew this was his chance to strike. With one right after another, Rip slammed his fist into Zeus chest. Each blow knocked Zeus around the ring. As his punches began to slow, Zeus finally came to and grabbed Rip's fist. Rip swung his other fist but Zeus grabbed that as well. With Rip trapped in his grasp again, Zeus began to head butt Rip since he had nowhere to go.

Every head butt that struck his fore head, the pain echoed in his skull. After one final head butt, Zeus let go of Rip and began to pummel him again. He tossed Rip into the ropes where his arm got entangled. With Rip trapped between the ropes he decided to "help" his opponent. Zeus walked over and climbed on top of the ropes tightening its pressure on Rip's arm.

Rip howled in pain as his arm was being viciously squeezed between the ropes. As he had Rip pinned in the ropes, he ripped off the turnbuckle protector. After freeing Rip from the ropes, he brought Rip over and slammed his face into the exposed metal turnbuckle. Rip fell to the mat with very little will to get back up. As he lay on the mat, Zeus went to the turnbuckle again and ripped it clean from the ring post.

Rip still lying flat out on the mat; Zeus began to break the ring post from its supports. Rip with very blurred vision looked over to see Randy at ring side. He could see the fear in his brother's eyes, the fear he would not survive this fight. He didn't want to let Randy down but the pain was just getting too much. Zeus finally broke the ring post and raised it above Rip's head.

As he listened to Randy's cries for him to get up, his vision cleared and saw Zeus standing over him with a broken ring post inches from his face. He quickly rolled out of the way as ring post was speared through the mat. Angry that he missed, Zeus began to stomp hard on Rip's head. Fueled by rage, Zeus stomped down on Rip as hard as he could.

"Stop!" a familiar voice said.

As Zeus began to put his weight onto Rip's throat, Rip could see Sam as she yelled to stop the match. Seeing her and knowing she was no longer kidnapped he knew he could now fight with all he had and stop Zeus. But he could not do anything with the little strength he had left. With a couple of boots to the face, Zeus noticed Randy at ringside yelling to his brother to fight back.

Zeus wanted to shut him up as well as get under Rip's skin. He walked out of the ring and towards Randy, his girlfriend, and buddy.

"You're coming with me little brother." Zeus said grabbing the handles to his wheelchair.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?' Randy's buddy said.

"None of your damn business…" Zeus said then knocking him out.

Zeus pushed Randy's girlfriend out of the way as she tried to stop him. He pushed the wheelchair towards a big cement wall.

"What you planning to do to me?" Randy asked.

"Shut up runt." Zeus said as he picked up Randy by his collar.

"Hey Rip, here's something to get you really pissed off." Zeus said as he reached back and threw Randy through the cement wall.

Rip opened his eyes just as Randy's body crashed through the wall. Everyone in the arena was horrified. Deep inside Rip could feel the last link that was holding him back snapped. His anger, rage, and sadness converged into one feeling. He could feel every inch of his body twitching. Zeus wasn't totally satisfied with Rip's reaction and went for one more blow. He grabbed Sam and brought her to the ring.

He put his hand around her neck and lifted her up.

"Hey Rip, what would you do if I choked out your girlfriend?" Zeus said then laughing.

Sam's feet dangling under her as she frantically tried to free herself from Zeus' grip. The vision of his brother being brutally killed flashed through his mind a million times. His feelings that merged together seemed to be balling up in the center of his body. Hearing Sam's gasps for air made his desire to stop Zeus that much greater. Rip finally rose to his feet. His anger fueling not to not be afraid.

"Let her go…" Rip said with clenched fists.

"And what if I don't?" Zeus said.

"I said let her GO!" Rip shouted as his anger exploded.

As the power was emanating from Rip, it could be felt by everyone in the arena. Even Zeus could feel it and was perplexed about it. Rip stood in the middle of the ring with a golden aura around him.

"People like you make me sick. Seeing you brutally attack people with little emotion makes me think you have no humanity left inside you. You've kicked people as if they were garbage and were meant to be thrown away. But you are wrong, you Zeus are the garbage and I will personally dispose of you." Rip said as his new power surrounded him.

"Really, then you have to get me to release your girlfriend first and that is almost impossible." Zeus said then smirking.

"Well then, challenged accepted…" Rip said then smirking himself.

Within a blink of an eye, Rip moved towards Zeus with lightning speed and smashed his fist into his chest. The power of the punch was so incredible, Several of Zeus' ribs snapped inside his chest. The pain caused Zeus to drop Sam causing her to tumble out of the ring.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing my brother and I will make you suffer like all the people you've made suffer." Rip said.

Despite the pain Zeus was in, he charged towards Rip. With little effort Rip grabbed Zeus' fist dead in its tracks. Zeus was astonished not only his fist was stopped but he couldn't even move it an inch whilst in Rip's grasp.

"What's wrong Zeus is your hand stuck? Here you can use mine." Rip said as he swung his free hand and punched Zeus hard in the jaw.

Two of Zeus' molars were knocked out by the punch and bounced on the floor around the ring. Rip let go of Zeus' hand. Zeus spat out the blood and saliva mix onto the mat and wiped his mouth.

"Hey Zeus, look at it this way, I saved you two trips to the dentist." Rip said with a sneer.

Enraged, Zeus charged at Rip, arms outstretched ready to rip out Rip's throat. Though Zeus was moving fast, the movement to dodge was easy and as Zeus missed his target, Rip elbowed him in the back and sending his face straight into the exposed turnbuckle. As Zeus turned around, Rip noticed a big gash on Zeus' forehead from hitting the turnbuckle.

"I'm going to kill you!" Zeus yelled as blood trickled from his face.

"Then come at me...brother." Rip said as he gestured/taunted Zeus.

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Zeus lunged towards Rip. Grabbing his arms, Rip stopped his body completely.

"Hey Zeus, wanna go for a ride?" Rip said as he began to spin in a circle holding Zeus by his arm.

Rip began to spin faster and faster until Zeus' body lifted completely off the ground. Seeing the nauseous look on his opponents face, Rip let go sending him flying up and through the air and making him crash through the glass windows on the control room. Sparks jumped from the electronics as Zeus body collided with them. The audience shouted and cried out in terror.

Rip went to go see what was left of his opponent. Despite the sparks, he peered into the control room and saw Zeus. What was ironic was that he could see Brill's body crushed between Zeus' and the wall.

"Well that takes care of two problems." Rip said as he raised his arms in victory.

The audience cheered as Rip flexed. But, as quickly as they began to cheer, they stopped. Looking around Rip could see that the horror on their faces and saw some pointing behind him. As he turned around, he could see Zeus, still alive and walking towards him. Seeing numerous cuts and burns on his body, Rip knew he had to stop him and now.

"Hey Zeus, buddy…let's talk this out…I think…" Rip started to say as Zeus charged.

Rip grabbed him and lifted him over his head and slamming him down. Zeus slowly stood up though a little wobbly. Behind them, Rip could see the ring below.

"Well Zeus, this is where it ends. Your evil ways are being put to a stop." Rip said as his energy increased.

Wanting to get rid of Zeus once and for all, Rip focused most of his energy into his leg. With Zeus standing pretty much still enough, Rip got into stance and with a swift and strong roundhouse kick, hit Zeus in the chin. With nothing but sheer force in his kick, Zeus' neck snapped as he stood. With no more breath in his body, Zeus fell back and slammed through the mat, his body creating a hole.

With the crowd stunned, Rip's power faded from him. He walked down to the ring with all eyes on him. With his battle to the death over, Rip reached Sam and kissed her passionately. The arena erupted into a cheer as they all realized it was finally over and Zeus was defeated.


	2. 3 Ninjas

This was the final showdown between Mori and Snyder. The ninja master versus his top student. Mori did not want to fight Snyder but in order to save his family he had to. Though his ninja skills were highly mastered, Mori's aging body was being to become frail. He wasn't sure if he could beat Snyder but he didn't have a choice. Before the fight began, Mori pulled his grandsons into a huddle.

"Okay boys, I want you to do me a favor and stay back, let me handle this myself." Mori told them.

"But grandpa…" Colt said.

"But what?" Mori responded.

"But what if you lose?" Tum Tum said.

"Remember what I taught you, never fight unless you can win."

"Here grandpa, take these for luck." Tum Tum said placed a handful of jellybeans into his grandfather's hand.

"As four separate strands of rope, together we are strong." Mori said as Snyder grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to fight.

As Snyder and Mori began fighting, Snyder's men grabbed the boys and held them back. With the only option they had, they began to cheer their grandfather on. The two ninjas grabbed each other's arms, locking them together.

Snyder twisted Mori's arm causing him to flip over, but landed on his feet. Mori in return did the same but Snyder as well landed on his feet. They kept exchanging flips until each of them knew neither would fall. As the two let go of one another, Snyder began throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. As skillful as he was, every blow was dodged or blocked.

Losing concentration for only a second, Mori was knocked to the floor by Snyder. Mori managed to roll onto a knee, and grabbed the hilt of his katana. As he began to unsheathe it, Snyder spun around and kicked the end of the hilt causing Mori to be unable to draw his sword. Snyder gave Mori a left hook making him roll and letting him free his katana. As fast as he could, Mori unleashed a hidden dagger, throwing it toward Snyder.

Snyder jumped back into the air causing the dagger to miss and strike the wall behind him. Mori took his opportunity, and unsheathed his katana and made a strike at Snyder. As he noticed the attack coming at him, Snyder rolled dodging the blade. Wanting to put an end to the fight, Mori swung his katana but Snyder kept dodging and rolling. When a roll brought him close to one of his men, Snyder pulled free his katana and blocked a sword strike coming right for him.

The two started to exchange sword blows until Snyder was able to knock the katana from Mori's hands. With a sadistic smile on his face, Snyder held the katana parallel to his head. They circled each other until Snyder charged forward. Mori grabbed Snyder's wrists and disarmed him of the katana, he then pulled Snyder's arm behind his back. Mori then threw his free arm around Snyder's throat.

Mori pulled tightly on Snyder's throat trying to choke him out. But due to his feeble body, Snyder was able to get out of the hold and flipped Mori over his shoulder. Landing on feet, Mori in return flipped Snyder of his shoulder. Snyder landed on the floor and Mori jumped on top of him trying again to choke him out again. As Mori squeezed tighter, Snyder knew he had to get the old ninja off of him.

Pulling out a concealed pouch and threw it into Mori's face. Being blinded, Mori staggered back with a tremendous sting in his eyes.

"Oh, no, a pepper bomb." Colt said.

Blindly swinging, Mori tried to hit Snyder with no success. Snyder taking advantage of the situation, he began to pummel Mori brutally. With no chance to see, Mori accepted every hit with its raw aggression. Being stunned and not being able to defend, Snyder wanted to end it, and spun around and gave Mori one hell of a roundhouse kick. The force of the kick caused Mori to spin in the air before slamming down to the ground.

Mori's back was as twisted as a rope with a hundred knots, not allowing him to move. The boys watched their grandfather writhe on the ground in pain, upset there was nothing they could do for him. Their anger and sorrow for their protector began to intensify as they watched Snyder stand over Mori with katana clenched tightly in his hand.

"I'm sorry to say this old man, but your time is up, and it is my pleasure to take you out of this world." Snyder said as he raised the katana over Mori's defenseless body.

"Say good bye to grandpa boys…" Snyder said as he plunged the blade into Mori's body.

"No!" the boys shouted as Mori's life began to slip away.

Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum all began to feel their emotions to begin to swirl inside them. Their hatred for Snyder, their sadness for their grandfather, and their frustration from not being able to help Mori. At first Colt began to feel a change in his body almost like a light flickering on and off. He had the most hatred for Snyder for using his grandfather's teachings and sullying his name.

Colt's body began to twitch as he stared at his grandfather's lifeless body.

"I hate you Snyder…I HATE YOU!" Colt screamed as he felt the flickering become solid and taking over his entire body.

"Grandpa?...GRANDPA!" Tum Tum shouted letting the same feeling also take control.

"You'll pay for THIS!" Rocky shouted following his brothers.

All of Snyder's men started to back off as they stared at the three boys now with pale green eyes and golden hair.

"What in the name of everything that is holy…" one of the men managed to say.

The three boys who stood together had individual auras surrounding them, shining brightly in the dimly lit ship interior.

Colt began to walk towards the now in shock Snyder. He had no idea what he was looking at but it caused Snyder to be paralyzed with fear. Rocky and Tum Tum followed their brother and stopped when the three surrounded Snyder.

"Snyder, my brothers and I will not except you live on this earth, and will take our vengeance out for the death of our grandfather…" Colt said.

Snyder looked at each boy, waiting for when they began their attack.

"This is for using his teachings for evil!" Rocky yelled as he charged and slammed his fist into the back of Snyder's shoulder.

"This is for destroying his reputation!" Tum Tum yelled as he struck Snyder's stomach.

"And this is for taking his life!" Colt shouted as he smashed Snyder's chin, giving him a bone crushing uppercut.

The pain radiated in his body, none he'd ever experienced in his whole life. The three ninja brothers all jumped back and held up their right hands. One after the other, an orb of energy filled in the open palms. Each orb shined greatly in a light shade of blue. After a few moments, the boys brought their other hand and cupped it over the orb and brought their arms to their sides.

They all slowly crouched slightly and smirked at Snyder who was still too afraid to move. The orbs began to expand in their hands as they all began to chant in unison.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" they chanted.

The orbs began to shakes violently as their chant proceeded.

"Ha!" the three yelled as they pushed their arms out sending the energy in the orbs shooting out towards Snyder.

The waves of energy sailed through the air until the collided together where Snyder was standing. Snyder screamed as the energy blasts disintegrated his body. The boys dropped their arms as they saw nothing was left of their adversary.

"Now I call that the Brother's Trifecta." Colt said as he changed back as well as his brothers.

Just then spotlights lit up the boats interior, revealing the big group of ninjas. The boy's father, Sam had finally located the ninja hideout and came to arrest the organization. The boys walked over to their deceased grandfather and knelt down next to him.

"Don't worry grandpa, you didn't die in vain." Colt said putting his hand on Mori's cheat.

"Yeah, that creep Snyder is no more." Tum Tum said placing ing hand over Colt's.

"We will continue our training as I know you would want us to." Rocky said placing his hand over Tum Tum's.

Sam climbed down and saw his son's next to his father in law's body.

"What on Earth happened here?" Sam asked.

"We'll tell you later dad, we barely believe it ourselves." Colt said.


	3. The Matrix

Knowing that Trinity and Morpheus were out of the Matrix and Agent Smith taken out by the subway train, Neo began to make his way out of the subway to find an exit and meet up with the others on the Nebuchadnezzar. After taking only a few steps, Neo stopped having a feeling that something was wrong. Neo turned seeing the subway train stop and doors open. Agent Smith walked out and faced him.

With haste, Neo made a run for it. Remembering what the Oracle said to him, saying that he wasn't the One, he knew Smith was going to kill him if he didn't get out of the Matrix. As Neo ran through the streets he tried to figure out how to get in contact with Tank. As he turned a corner, he saw a man on a cell phone, and he knew that was his ticket out. Running past the man, Neo swiped the phone from him and began to dial the number for Tank.

"Tank, get me the hell out of here." Neo said still running.

"There's an old apartment on Walbash and Lake." Tank said furiously typing.

Neo turned down an alley way and followed it. At the end he took a sharp right into a crowded Chinatown.

"Shit…" Neo said.

He knew moving through the crowd would slow him down but also allowing the Agents to move much quicker. He had to get to the apartment building quickly if he stood any chance to escape the Agents. Neo made his way through the crowd moving through empty spaces between people maximizing his speed. The Agents moved through the crowd as well but assimilating individuals getting closer to Neo.

They took shots at Neo trying to stop him but to no avail. Neo ducked down another alley, ultimately coming to a dead end. With the Agents hot on his heels, he needed a way out.

"Tank, I need some help here." Neo said in a slight panic.

"To your left." Tank said as he could see a doorway to the apartment on his screen next to Neo.

Neo crashed through the closed off door and continued to run. He ran through the hallways and up stairways as per Tank's instructions. Two of the Agents ran after him while Smith continued to assimilate his way closer. Neo ran through an apartment and towards the fire escape. A knife struck the wall near him as he neared the window. Looking back he could see Smith standing where an old woman cooking.

Neo climbed out the window, jumped over the fire escape railing and fell twenty feet into a small pile of garbage. He got back up and continued as he could hear the Agents behind him. As he ran, Neo saw a sign for Lake Street and knew he was almost out.

"Head straight ahead and make your way to room 303." Tank said.

Neo knew he just needed to make it to room 303 and he was home free. He could tell the Agents were lagging too far back that they wouldn't catch him. Neo climbed the stairs reaching the third floor and grabbed the door to 303 and swung it open. Readying himself to grab the phone, he stopped short seeing Agent Smith with his gun less than an inch from him and pulled the trigger.

The bullet tore through Neo's stomach and exited out his back due to the extremely close range. Neo touched the wound not completely realizing the reality of being shot.

He looked at Smith still in disbelief when he unloaded a second bullet into Neo. This time the bullet caused Neo to stagger back into the hallway.

Even after two bullets in his torso, Neo regained composure and faced Smith. Walking towards Neo and unleashed nine more bullets into him, Smith knew that he indeed killed the One. Neo's body slumped to the floor, his vitals in the real world began to flat line. Trinity lay over his body as it was still connected to the Matrix. She sobbed as the man she loved was dying before her and the Sentinal's breaking through the hull of the Nebuchadnezzar.

Morpheus was stunned and didn't know what to do, Tank sat in front of his monitor realizing that Neo was dead.

"No, he can't be dead…he's the One." Tank said, hitting the arm of his chair.

Tank's monitor showed a signal coming from Neo's body indicating he wasn't dead…at least not completely. Tank wasn't going to let Neo die in the Matrix at the hands of the Agents. He began go through his data disks he had made for training, Tank had hoped to find something he could program into Neo to get him to defeat the Agents. As he looked through the data disks, Tank noticed one that had had seen before.

"Goku/Super Saiyan" the marker print said on the front of the disk.

"Goku?...Super Saiyan?" Tank said to himself confused.

Tank had no choice but to program whatever that was into Neo and hoped it would help him. He slipped the data disk into his computer and began to enter the information into Neo's mind. As Neo regained consciousness, he could see many things flash in front of his eyes. A group of very muscular people stood on a cliff wearing some weird armor. He then saw those people attack and destroy other people and cities.

A strange being appear sitting in some sort of hover craft and laughing sinisterly. The being Neo suddenly knew as Frieza and the people as Saiyan's could be seen in a face off in space just above a planet known as Vegeta.

Frieza lifted his finger and unleashed an attack that not only killed all the Saiyan's but obliterated the planet. As those images faded, he could feel a presence standing above him. Neo opened his eyes and saw Smith standing over him. Smith grabbed Neo and raised him to his feet. Smith then reached back getting ready to put an end to Neo, when Neo himself grabbed Smith's arm and began to twist it.

Smith frantically tried to release himself from the extremely strong grip. Neo closed his eyes again and more images began to show themselves. He could see a space craft caring a small baby traveling through space before crashing down onto another planet. An elderly man comes across the craft and picks up the baby who sat alone. In a slow transition Neo can see the baby slowly get older and age into about a man near his own age.

The name Goku began to register in his mind as he looked at the man. He could Goku and the strange being from earlier, Frieza facing off. Goku seemed to change slightly with his hair turning gold and eyes becoming a pale green. The image of Frieza began to fade and the words "Super Saiyan" appeared. Neo opened his eyes again and looked directly at Smith who was still trying to get free.

"That's what I must do…" Neo said as he released Smith's arm.

Smith took a few steps back, he looked at Neo not sure what was happening but he knew he had to destroy Neo. He reached back again to strike Neo hard when Neo looked at him eyes locking.

"…I must become…a Super Saiyan." Neo said as he dropped his arms to his sides and felt an internal energy growing inside of him.

His body started to emit a light as the energy intensified.

"What in the hell is going on?" Smith said as he removed his shades.

Every inch of Neo's body began to twitch as the extreme energy flowed through him. Smith watched as Neo's hair and flickered between his normal color and a golden color as well as his eyes from normal to a pale green. Smith stood in awe as nothing in his memory banks could explain what he was looking at. As the energy stopped increasing, Neo knew it was time to put an end to the "Agent" programs.

"Well Smith I can tell by your awe struck that you have no idea what I have become. So I'll do you a favor, I'll tell you before I kill you. I have become the pride of the Saiyan race, I've become the savior of worlds, and I have become the one thing that will eradicate every last Agent program that comes my way. I am…a Super Saiyan." Neo said not looking away from Smith.

Thinking to himself, Smith knew there was nothing in the Matrix stronger than he was and Neo was no exception.

"I don't care what you've become. I am Agent Smith and there is no way you can beat me, do you understand…Mr. Anderson?" Smith said.

"There is nothing about you that is intimidating Smith. You are ant and I am foot. You are David and I am Goliath. You are Earth and I am a Super Nova. You no longer stand even an ounce of a chance against me." Neo said.

"Enough of this, it is time to be rid of you." Smith said.

Smith lunged forward swiping at Neo at lightning speed but each was met with Neo's hand. Neo stood completely still except for his arm as he blocked. Furious, Smith increased the speed of his arms but was met with more frustration as Neo had no trouble blocking no matter what speed Smith was moving at. Neo took a quick step back causing Smith to stagger forward. With his chin completely open, Neo crouched down and sprung up nailing Smith in the chin.

Smith's body floated in the air for a few seconds as Neo positioned himself and kicked Smith hard in the abdomen. Smith's body went flying through the hallway then crashing through the walls. The other two Agents stood where Smith crashed through the walls and peered through the hole Smith had made. The Agents then looked at the stoic and empowered Neo.

They then looked at each other, nodding in unison. Looking back at Neo, the pair charged him, firing their guns and unloading every single bullet in their magazines. Seeing the bullets coming right for him, Neo raised his hand and grabbed every bullet out of the air. He threw the bullets to the floor and scoffing at the attempt on his life. The pair charged him, meeting with wild punches from all three fighters.

With a combination of blocks and counters, Neo failed to let any Agents punches make contact with his body. Tired of the fist exchange, Neo pulled back his arms and filled his hands with energy and struck each Agent in the chest sending them sliding back to where they stood before. The moment they stopped sliding, the Agents ran back towards Neo. Realizing the speed and distance of the Agents, he knew he had enough time for one last attack.

Neo slid his arms to his side and concentrated…sending his energy to his hands. He began to chant as the energy filled between his hands.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" he said as the Agents closed in on him.

"Ha!" Neo yelled as he extended his arms, a bright blue flash erupting from his open hands.

The Agents were met with the intense wave of energy, evaporating their entire existence. Neo was left alone only for a moment as Smith crawled out of the hole he had caused earlier.

"It looks like your assistant's are no more and it seems like it's just you and me Smith." Neo said.

"You listen to me; I will not let you win. I am the superior entity here; you are nothing but a delete able piece of software." Smith said.

"Then let's finish this." Neo said.

The two simultaneously charged one another. Neo being much faster struck Smith with hits so intense the building began to shake because of the shockwaves from each hit. With Smith becoming more stunned as the barrage continued, Neo crouched down and swept Smith's legs out from under him. Neo then grabbed Smith's collar, turn's him around and threw Smith over his shoulder.

Smith slammed into the far wall and fell o the floor. He slowly got up and faced Neo. With his teeth and fists completely clenched, Smith ran towards Neo.

"I'm going to kill you!" Smith shouted.

Neo also ran forward, close the distance rather quickly. Smith raised his arm getting ready to hit, but Neo dodged and ripped his arm clear through Smith's body. Smith seemed to hang there, almost limp.

"What the hell is this?" Smith said.

"Remember when you compared me to a piece of software? Well that's not far from the truth. I am what you can say is an "anti virus" software." Neo said as his arm began to glow.

Smith's body began to disintegrate around Neo's arm until he faded into nothing. The phone in the apartment rang and Neo walked over and answered it.

"Well Neo…you really are the One." Morpheus said.


	4. South Park Movie

This was it, because of Sheila Broflovski Terrance and Phillip were dead, thousands of Americans and Canadians were slaughtered, and now Satan and Saddam have returned to Earth. Though Satan was "The Dark One", Saddam seemed to step ahead and become the ruler of Earth himself.

"Bow down to me." Saddam instructed.

One by one, everyone got down and accepted Saddam as their new ruler. Cartman could feel a weird energy inside him, one he had never felt before. The only explanation he could think of was the electricity flowing through him from the repeated shocks due to the V-chip inside his skull. Saddam jumped into his new role and began to order his subjects.

"Let's start things off by building a big statue of me over where that fat kid is standing." Saddam said pointing towards Cartman.

Saddam had pushed Cartman to his limit, not only did Saddam call him fat, but the anger that Terrance and Phillip were executed and the damned V-chip embedded in his skull. Cartman's rage rose to a level never felt by the chubby ten year old.

"Don't…call me fat!" Cartman yelled.

The anger inside Cartman finally came to a boil as all his anguish and frustration mixed together. Cartman's body began to twitch as person suffering from epilepsy.

"Holy shit dude, Cartman's having a seizure!" Kyle said.

Little did the boys know, Cartman was about to save everybody. As Cartman's body continued to shake, his wool cap fell from his head exposing his hair. The mouths of bystanders fell as the boy's hair began to flicker to golden color.

"I don't think he's having a seizure." Stan said unsure what he was witnessing.

As all eyes were on Cartman, the people looked on in awe, even Saddam who had no idea what he had unleashed. A light slowly began to emanate from Cartman's body, enveloping him. The ground began to shake, the snow from the tree branches slid off and added to piles of snow already on the ground.

"Eric honey, are you alright?" Cartman's mom said concerned for her son.

Then, as the battlefield grew almost silent, Cartman finally let go and his emotions took over him. Cartman screamed at the top of his lungs, breaking the silence. Stan and Kyle stood there not knowing if their friend was okay or not. Cartman's eyes were scrunched closed as he screamed. After a solid thirty seconds of screaming, Cartman's rage subsided, but the energy inside him continued throbbing in rhythm with his heart.

Cartman opened his eyes, which were now a pale green color, and stared down Saddam burning a hole through him. Saddam didn't understand what had happened to the American boy but he knew disrespecting him was indeed a bad move.

"Saddam, if you think I'm letting rule over Earth, you definitely have another thing coming…" Cartman said not loosing eye contact.

"Sure, I'm really scared. What can a fat ass like you do?" Saddam said recomposing himself.

"I'm glad you asked…" Cartman said with a smirk.

Within a blink of an eye, Cartman rushed towards Saddam with explosive speed. Cartman grabbed Saddam, jumped into the air and spun Saddam around until the terrorist's head was between Cartman's legs.

"I gotta admit kid, this isn't a real good view." Saddam said.

After hanging in the air for a moment, the two began to plummet the two story height. When they made contact with the ground the earth shook violently and tremors spread out, causing everyone to lose their balance. Cartman stood up and looked at Saddam's unconscious body.

"I call that the Ungodly Pile Driver. Learned it from Monday Night Wrestling." Cartman said.

Saddam awoke, looking around realizing he now sat in a two foot deep crater. Seeing that this kid was something to fear, Saddam reached out to his partner.

"Don't just stand there fat ass, help me." Saddam yelled to Satan.

Angry at Saddam, Satan silently refused to help him, leaving Saddam to fall victim to Cartman's wrath.

"It seems Satan himself will not aide you, I guess that means you're about to be taken out of this world again." Cartman said.

He then picked Saddam up by his collar. Being on ten years old, Cartman was only able to lift Saddam up only a little bit, but it was enough for him. He reached back as far as him arm could go and focused a major amount of energy into it. The power flared wildly as he took his aim at Saddam's face.

Saddam could see what was coming and tried his hardest to escape Cartman's grip but to no avail. Cartman let loose his fist, smashing it into Saddam's face. The hit that was incredibly powerful resonated with pain stunning Saddam. Cartman reached back and punched Saddam again and again. With each punch, Saddam's face began to distort. The movement of Cartman's arm increased with every punch.

"Will you help me for fuck's sake?!" Saddam yelled in between punches.

Satan still reluctant to help, he finally caved. Forming a ball of dark energy and holding it up in front of him Satan called out to Saddam.

"Here take this!" Satan yelled throwing the energy at Saddam.

The energy hit Saddam and began to absorb into his body. Cartman could feel the dark energy swelling up inside Saddam's body. Saddam punched Cartman knocking him back.

"Now this is what I'm talking about…I will become the bane of all existence." Saddam said as his body began to change.

Cartman knew this fight just flipped 180 and this was no longer an easy win. He knew he could defeat Saddam, he just needed a plan.

"What's the matter kid, before you were beating the shit out of me…oh I get it, you want to take turns, that's very kind of you…" Saddam said as he rushed towards Cartman.

As Cartman did before, Saddam was now on the rampage and slamming his opponent with his demonic fists. As Cartman's anger rose, so did his power. His body shined brightly as he escaped Saddam's barrage. Cartman slammed his knee into Saddam's gut, causing Saddam's eyes to almost free themselves from his skull.

Cartman moved around so he was now behind Saddam and smashed his elbow into Saddam's back and sending him crashing into the earth. Cartman walked over Saddam, and the moment he was seen, Saddam jumped up and knocked Cartman back.

"As you can see kid, our powers are more or less matched right now. But I can assure you that you will not leave this place alive." Saddam said.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that." Cartman said placing his arms at his sides.

Cartman clenched his fists and focused his power. He could feel the energy inside him increasing. As he concentrated, his energy began to form around him and as he increased it the light began to expand. The snow melted and evaporated in an instant as Cartman's energy passed over. All the people who watched were neither afraid of Saddam's new power nor happy that Cartman was defending them; they just stood in awe of the situation.

As Cartman focused increasing his power, something came into his mind, something he had no prior memory of. But the more he wonder of its existence the more he understood what is was. The moment Cartman's energy stop increasing, he outstretched his arms and cupping his hands over one another. He then slowly lowered them, still cupped together, and allowing them to rest at his side.

"Hey kid, you trying to do a new dance or something before you die?" Saddam said as he scoffed at Cartman's movements.

"Laugh now Saddam, because this "dance" as you call it is about to destroy you…" Cartman said as a blue orb of energy formed between his hands.

Though not fully understanding Cartman's words, Saddam shook his head as if he were disapproving the 'destroy you' statement.

Cartman smirked at the unaware former terrorist.

"Ka…me…" Cartman began to chant.

"Oh so you have a song to go with that dance huh."

"Ha…me…" Cartman said continue to chant.

"Listen kid it's not all that catchy."

"HA!" Cartman shout as he pushed his arms outward.

The blue orb turned to a wave, extending through the air as it traveled from his hands. Saddam's eyes widened as the blue wave sailed towards him. Though surprised but not deterred, Saddam raised his hand and opened it, knowing with the power of Satan inside him he could block the incoming attack.

Cartman focused on his attack hoping that it would become too powerful for Saddam to stop. After a few moments, Saddam could feel the power of Cartman's attack becoming too much and his outstretched arm began to push back towards himself. Seeing his attack was overpowering his enemy, he knew it was only a short time before Saddam was gone.

Saddam reached deep and summoned more evil power and began to repel the attack that was trying to kill him. Cartman realized his attack was truly being deflected and a slight panic set in as he had no other attack to use. As the panic increased, Cartman could feel two hands, one on either side of him rest on his shoulders. He peered behind himself and saw his two friends Stan and Kyle smiling.

"You can do it Cartman." Stan said.

"Yeah we believe in you dude." Kyle said.

As he looked into his friend's warm faces, he could feel energy flowing into his body. He could sense that his friends were unknowingly transferring their own energy into himself. Cartman smiled as he turned back to his opponent.

"Hey Saddam, chew on this." Cartman said as he pushed his friends given energy as well as every last bit of his own into his hands.

The power and energy of this attack was now way too much for Saddam to handle, let alone block. Frantically trying to figure out a way to win, Saddam's body began to disintegrate.

"No this can't be, I'm the great evil known as Saddam Hussein!" Saddam shouted as the rest of his being was erased.

Cartman lowered his arms in exhaustion, relieved the fight was over and Sadam was no more. He realized the fight was not completely done with as he peered over to Satan who the whole time stood and watched. The two met glances and for a moment Cartman thought he would attack. But instead, Satan turned and proceeded back down from whence he came and his demons followed.

The Erath closed back up and the sky opened revealing the death and destruction.

"What do we do now dudes? Kyle asked.

Cartman noticed something where the Erath had been opened and walked towards it. He powered down as he bent over to inspect what he had seen from a distance. A set of seven orange balls sat in a cluster, gleaming in the bright sunlight.


	5. Blade

As Blade was strapped inside his upright prison with his wrists cut deeply; being drained in order for Frost to become the Blood God, La Magra. With nothing to do but think, he thought all the events that led up to this moment. There was one thing that he remembered that at the time didn't really mean anything at the time but now it's something he cannot stop thinking about.

He remembered a few days back when he and Karen talked about his vampirism and how it was different from the other vampires. Blade had restated the fact that he was still in his mother's womb when she was bitten. But Karen told him that she had found a third DNA strand that didn't exist in human nor vampire blood. But concentrating on this fact didn't help him understand what was in his blood.

As he continued to think, he began to feel himself moving and the containment he was in, now opened. With his energy low, all he could see was a figure that looked like Karen. The straps released him and his body slumped to the floor. With barely enough strength, Blade pulled himself to his knees. Karen stumbled towards before falling to the ground in front of him.

"Blade it seems like we're both dying, but I can help you. Please drink my blood." Karen said in a weak voice.

Blade didn't want to drain her of her life force but knowing they would both die and allow Frost to become a god, he bent down towards her neck. Karen removed her bandages allowing Blade to place his fangs into her neck. As her blood flowed into his throat, he could feel his energy returning. After a few moments Blade's vision became clear and he had the strength to stand up.

As he looked down at Karen's body he knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Now that you are back to your old self, go stop Frost before he destroys the world…" Karen said with her last breath.

Her eyes slowly closed as Blade knew she was dead. But something began to happen inside himself, something he had no ever experienced. Different emotions began to swirl inside him. He was angry that Frost had caused all this and more destruction awaited the world after he became La Magra. He was angry at himself for being captured and letting Frost to use his blood.

And he was sad that the only woman who had ever cared about him was dead. The woman who cared enough to help him find a way to cure him of his vampirism and to turn him normal. Though he didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially himself, but he was falling for her. His heart began to ache as he saw her lying there lifeless. As his emotions were mixing together, he heard footsteps

As he looked up he saw his vampiric mother walking towards him.

"Well it seems your bitch is dead…and now it's your turn!" his mother said as she leaped towards him in attack.

Blade looked at her, getting angrier. He raised his hand and smacked her across the face. She stopped, taking a step back and feeling her cheek.

"Eric…how could you hit your own mother?" she said.

"You are not my mother. She's been dead for a long time. You're just a husk that looks like her. I am done being chewed by you vile vampires. I will stop at nothing to destroy you all!" Blade said as his anger and sadness converged.

Blades body began to increase in strength, speed, and everything else that was already increased due to being part vampire. He began to emit a light that intensified as his power grew inside him. His mother started to back up; trying to get to Frost and letting him know what was going on. But the light was too bright as it imitated the light of the sun, burning her to ash.

Blade noticed a small pool of water nearby and looked at his reflection. As he saw himself he could see his appearance had changed. His hair was now a golden color and his eyes a pale green. Feeling the immense power he now had, even if Frost became a god, he could still stop him. Now being fully healed and energized, Blade rushed towards the main hall in order to confront Frost.

Blade jumped from top, fell the three story drop landing near Frost. The ritual had been completed and Frost was now La Margra. Blade could see it in Frost's eyes, a dark crimson the same color of all the blood that was spilt.

"Welcome to the party Blade. Will you entertain us by dying?" Frost said as his men rushed towards Blade.

The group of vampires surrounded Blade, completely out numbering him. He smirked as the vampires snarled and hissed at him.

"What are you smiling about? This time I finally get you back for all the times you chopped me up!" Quinn said as he ran towards Blade.

As Quinn attacked Blade trying to kill him, all hits were barely even a tickle. As Quinn realized he wasn't doing a thing to Blade, he reached behind him and pulled a knife out and stuck it into Blade's chest. Quinn smiled as the knife drove into Blade, but quickly stopped when he noticed it didn't do him any good.

Blade looked at him as nothing had happened and raised his hand up, and focused his power into it and struck Quinn, separating his head from his shoulders. Quinn's body became ash as the others look on. Blade reached down grabbing his shades that sat on Quinn's ash pile and placed them on his face.

"Let's get this over with." Blade said.

The vampires looked at each other then ran at Blade trying to kill him. With the immense power flowing through him, Blade stopped every attempt on his life. As he concentrated and summoned his energy, he pushed it out knocking the vampires back. As they stumbled and stood stunned, Blade pulled out his silver steaks and plunged them into each vampire's heart.

A circle of fire erupted in which Blade walk through to get to Frost. Frost was waiting for Blade, hoping his cohorts wouldn't kill him so he himself could have the pleasure.

"Well Blade it seems it's just you and me now. One thing before I kill you…I noticed something different about you." Frost said.

"It can't be my desire to rip you apart piece by piece. I've been wanting to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you." Blade said.

"No, it's more of your appearance. I see your eyes and hair have changed."

"Oh, that. You're right those have changed. Though it may seem like those are the only things you noticed, other things have changed as well."

"Oh, really like what?"

"Well you remember saying that I was like something that had all strengths and no weakness of a vampire?"

"Yeah…"

"Well take what you thought my power was like and multiply it by a hundred."

Frost thought for a second.

"No way. You couldn't possibly be that strong."

"Well believe it. With this new power I will destroy you."

"Not so fast Blade. Don't forget I am now La Magra."

Moving at lightning speed, Blade rushed towards Frost and grabbed him by the throat and gripped tightly.

"Is that supposed to frighten me? Cause if it was you'll have to try much harder than that." Blade said trying to crush Frost's larynx.

Frost realized that though he now has the power of La Magra, something happened to Blade to become as powerful as he was.

"You somehow were able to become strong as a blood god but you still can't beat me." Frost said his voice cracking as Blade's hand tightened around his throat.

Frost managed to summon the strength and punch Blade in the stomach causing him to let go.

The two fighters stare one another down showing neither are afraid of the other. Frost jumped towards Blade unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. Blade in response blocks and counters. They both blocked and countered not letting each other land a hit. Beginning to get frustrated, Blade began to power up. Frost's movements began to slow allowing him to create an attack Frost couldn't counter.

After powering up a little more, Blade was able to knock Frost's arms to the side and allow his chest to be open to his size 13 boot. Frost's body flew back hitting the wall behind him. In a daze, Frost was open to any kind of attack and Blade sought his opportunity. He rushed towards Frost unloading a flurry of bone crushing blows. Frost's body began to distort more and more with every hit.

Blade finished his assault and let Frost's body slump to the ground. He took a step back to admire his work, but quickly became unhappy as Frost's bones began to mend.

"Nice trick you got there Frost." Blade said watching the blood god reform himself.

"Isn't it? I bet you wish you could do that too." Frost said as he finished reforming.

"No, not really. I'm sure I can do much more impressive things."

"Then show me." Frost said grabbing Blade's arm and throwing him across the room.

Blade slowed to a stop as his feet skid across the ground. Telling that Frost was done playing around, Blade thought of a way to stop Frost once and for all. Frost began to run towards Blade with such speed and ferocity, Blade needed a plan and quick. Noticing his silver steaks on the ground near him, he picked one of them up and powered up as much as he could.

Reaching his arm back, he threw the steak with incredible speed and accuracy. The steak pierced Frost's shoulder and the power it had, knocked him back, pinning him to the wall.

"Really Blade? Do you actually think a steak is going to kill me?" Frost said.

"No I don't, nor steaks..." Blade said as he picked up the rest up off the ground.

Blade threw the other steaks which resulted in the rest of Frost's body to be stuck to the wall.

"I honestly want to know how you plan on defeating me while I'm stuck here. Because no matter what you can't kill me. The only real way is to destroy all of me at once." Frost said.

Once he realized that Frost just gave him his own death, Blade smirked.

"Thanks for telling me how to kill you." Blade said holding up his arm with open palm.

"Even though I did, you still can't kill me. There is no way you would be able to destroy every last bit of me with a single attack." Frost said with a cocky tone.

"You want to bet, I'd be more than happy to prove you wrong." Blade said as an orb of energy formed in his open hand.

He then reached back and threw the orb towards Frost. The orb slowed and stopped in front of Frost's face and hovered. Blade created more orbs and threw them at Frost. Each orb stopped under the one before it then converging into one large one. The giant orb slowly moved towards Frost, encompassing his entire body. As the orb shined brightly, Frost's body began to disinter grate.

"Damn you Blade!" Frost shouted as he fully evaporated.

With the blood god gone, Blade turned back to his main mission to rid the world of vampires.


	6. 300

King Leonidas lay on the ground, surrounded by his men who were skewered and decapitated. He himself was pierced by several arrows and his life was slowly draining from him. As he stared up at the sky, he can hear the last breaths of his fellow soldiers as the Persians took it from them. Leonidas knew his time was coming soon and he hoped his wounds would take his life before Xerxes did.

In a type of irony, Xerxes atop a horse and gilded axe in hand searched the battlefield for Leonidas. Xerxes himself wanted the honor and pleasure to separate his adversary's head from his shoulders. After sometime he found the Spartan King, lying as his life escaped through his various wounds. Xerxes motioned to his guards, ordering them to pick up the fallen king.

"So Leonidas, all of your forces have been reduced to just one…you." Xerxes said as he dismounted his horse.

Leonidas with no energy to stand, his feet dangled underneath him as Xerxes guards helped him stay upright. Xerxes looked at Leonidas' body, seeing a lifetime of scars and experience. Blood trickled from his arrow wounds and knowing he would soon bleed out, he had to make his final words quick to Leonidas so he could hear them and decapitate him while he was still alive.

"So King of Sparta, do you think you can still beat me?" Xerxes asked the fading consciousness of Leonidas.

"Until you've drained me of every drop of blood, until you've dissect me into a hundred pieces, until you've destroyed every last bit of me, you haven't won." Leonidas said.

"Is that so? Don't you worry; I have all intentions of doing so. I just want your feeble body to suffer. I also want you to admit your defeat."

"I would soon rip out my own tongue and swallow hot coals before I admit my defeat to you."

"Come on Leonidas, it's just three simple words. I. Admit. Defeat. It's a very simple phrase and I'm sure your simplistic Spartan brain can handle it."

The anger began to build inside Leonidas' body. Though it was slowly perishing, he could feel a power building. This power was familiar to him, since it was the power he felt in every last battle he had fought in. Because of this power he held inside him, he knew he would become the greatest Spartan warrior ever to exist. But being at the mercy of Xerxes, he felt that would come to an end.

"It may be simple to say, but those words with never cross my lips." Leonidas said with his Spartan pride not wavering.

"Don't be a fool Leonidas. Just admit defeat and I will end your suffering." Xerxes said as he grabbed Leonidas' throat and squeezed tightly.

Leonidas began to gasp for air, and with every breath he was denied, his anger grew. And with his anger as did his power that resided deep inside him. Beginning to pulse inside him, his power began replenished his lost energy. With restored energy, Leonidas was able to stand on his own. His strength began to return as he felt all his muscles tensed and tighten.

As Xerxes' grip continued to choke him, Leonidas knew he could put a stop to Xerxes. He reached up, grabbing the wrist of the arm that was firmly around his neck and squeezed. The force of Leonidas' grip began to be felt by the God King. Never since he had become the God King, had Xerxes felt such a pain.

Xerxes failed to understand how the dying Spartan was able to suddenly fight back and with such power.

"How can this be?" Xerxes said trying now to free his arm.

The two guards released Leonidas and took a few steps back. They had no idea what was going on or what was about to transpire.

"How, you ask? Is it because I am Leonidas, leader of all Spartans? Or is it because I am a Spartan? How about you answer that for me Xerxes?" Leonidas said.

Still unsure what was happening, Xerxes ordered his guards to detain Leonidas. But as they were about to grab him, the power inside the Spartan emanated throwing the guards back a hundred feet each and causing them to _thump_ as the hit the ground. Xerxes mind was racing as it was trying to piece together was he was witnessing. How could Leonidas regain his strength after Xerxes himself could see he was about to die.

"Are you using some sort of sorcery?" Xerxes said still trying to rationalize things.

"Sorcery? No…it's my blood, my iron will, my distaste for those who wish to take freedom away from those who have earned it. And I swear this I will destroy you and your army!" Leonidas said as his body returned to its state before the battle.

As Leonidas locked eyes with Xerxes, a light began to emit from his body. Its light shined brightly as the sun did in the sky. Xerxes was convinced that Leonidas was lying and indeed using magic. He wasn't worried as no magic had ever bested him and knew Leonidas was no exception. Xerxes scoffed at Leonidas' words.

"Really? One lowly Spartan against an army ten thousand strong? Excuse me while I find your words foolish." Xerxes said then laughing to himself.

"Heed my words Xerxes, you and you army will not leave this battlefield." Leonidas said.

"Now that was funnier than your last statement. You really should stop kidding around. Do you want to know what I'm going to do after I kill you?"

Leonidas stood motionless and silent, not loosing eye contact with Xerxes.

"Well, I'll tell you…My army and I will ride to Sparta and burn it to the ground. All life will be eradicated. No women, no children, not even livestock will be spared. I will personally see to it that your family is left to die last, as they will watch as your community burns to ash. And I see to their death as I will gut them and my army uses their entrails for a game of tug of war."

As Leonidas listened to Xerxes' words, his body began to fill with anger, rage, and frustration. Even though he and his men had come here to die, the gods have given him a reprieve and another chance to end Xerxes' tyranny.

"I will not allow that to happen. As I said before, you will not leave this battlefield."

"Is that what you truly think? Explain to me how you plan on accomplishing this?"

"Inside me resides the power of Sparta. The power to defeat any evil entity. The power to make the entire world free."

As Leonidas spoke, the ground began to shake and the air grew still.

"As a Spartan…no a free man I will put an end to your tyranny once and for all. I am Leonidas, King of Sparta!" Leonidas yelled as the ground began to tremble tremdously.

Leonidas reached deep and summoned the power that rested inside him. His power rose to the surface and slowly began to take over. His emotions began to intertwine and converge. As this was happening Leonidas' body began to increase in size as well as his hair and eyes changed to a gold and pale green. As his power reached its climax, the earth stopped trembling.

There in front of Xerxes, the God King, Leonidas, King of Sparta no longer stood but the essence and spirit of a true warrior now did. Xerxes still believing that Leonidas was using magic, stood in astonishment. He had no idea what kind of magic he was witnessing, but he knew that no magic could save Leonidas from his fate.

"That is quite impressive Leonidas, but your little magic show will not lead you to any victory. Now if you are done, prepare to meet your maker." Xerxes said as he turned and motioned to his army to attack.

The ten thousand man army slowly converged on Leonidas. The Spartan gazed around him, seeing only black on every inch of landscape. Most warriors knew this would be their end, but for Leonidas this meant victory. As the army was mere feet from him, Leonidas smirked and reached inward to summon more power. He let out a guttural yell that not only summoned more strength to aid him, but caused the Persians to stop dead in their tracks.

Lightning seemed to flow around his body, his veins throbbing under his skin. The arrows that pierced his flesh began to disintegrate. There seemed to be an energy emanating from him that all the front line Persians could feel.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Surely and army can stop a single Spartan warrior." Leonidas said as his body became as strong as a hundred Persian armies.

The Persian army soldiers looked at their king for guidance and in return Xerxes motioned them to continue their advance.

The Persian soldiers knew they had to go all out if they stood a single chance against Leonidas. They charged him, hoping this fight wouldn't last long. By the time the Persian horde was mere inches from him, Leonidas released all the energy inside him, causing an explosive wave. All the soldiers were knocked back a great distance. With the Persians lower defense, Leonidas took full offence.

Moving quicker than a blink of an eye, Leonidas began to dispatch the enemy troops. Moving through the waves of soldiers, Leonidas fell each with a single strike. The Persians attempted to retaliate with an ungodly barrage of arrows. Due to the energy that surrounded him, no arrow got close, just evaporated. No Persian soldier could swing their sword fast enough to protect themselves from Leonidas' onslaught.

As time moved forward and passed over the battlefield, all but two remained. Leonidas had destroyed all of Xerxes troops, leaving just him and the God King. Though Xerxes had found that not only did Leonidas' words come true, he feared that the prophecy of his own death might come true.

"You did well to reduce my army to nothing. But now, you are up against the God King. Do you really hope to kill me as well?" Xerxes said showing no fear.

"Did I not state earlier that you would not leave this battle field?' Leonidas said showing signs of fatigue.

"I do recall, I was just checking….before you die!"

Xerxes charged, raising his axe. Though Xerxes swipes of the axe were quick, Leonidas was still able to dodge. After a few moments of attack, Xerxes slowed to a stop as he realized his attacks could not stop the Spartan. Xerxes fell to his knee, using his axe to stay balanced.

"You look tired Xerxes, you should take a break before I kill you." Leonidas said looking down at Xerxes.

Enraged, Xerxes regained his composure and swung his axe upward. But before he could hear Leonidas' body tear apart, his axe stopped almost in midair. Looking up, he could see his axe blade stuck underneath Leonidas' foot.

"If you wanted to kiss my foot, you could have asked."

"Die you pitiful Spartan!" Xerxes yelled as he sprang up.

He placed both his hands on his axe and swung with every last bit of strength, thinking the Spartan King's head will soon be by his feet. Leonidas lifted his arm, making it parallel to his head, allowing it to take the brunt force of Xerxes' axe. As the blade made contact with his arm, it crumbled like a talc stone. Xerxes stood stunned as he stared at his crushed axe.

"This is impossible. I am Xerxes. No single mortal should be able to stand against me." Xerxes said.

Well maybe I'm not mortal, maybe I'm something else. But what I do know is right here right now, this battle ends here." Leonidas said as he began to charge towards Xerxes.

Still not believing the current circumstances, Xerxes failed to see Leonidas coming towards him. While moving towards Xerxes, Leonidas picked up a Spartan sword and raised it. Once Xerxes had snapped out of his delusion, he saw Leonidas and prepared for a block. But he couldn't act quickly enough as Leonidas drove the sword into Xerxes stomach. The God King let out a gasp as the blade plunged deeply.

Leonidas pulled free the blade as quickly as he pushed it forth. Upon freeing the blade completely, shoved back into Xerxes gut.

He repeated this, for to him each stab was retribution for the innocent lives that Xerxes had taken. Leonidas pulled the blade out one final time, feeling that all were avenged for the God King's misdeeds. Xerxes fell to his knees, arms crossed over his midsection, holding in his innards.

"How is this possible? I am the God King." Xerxes said as blood seeped through the spaces between his arms.

"How is it possible? That's easy, every king can be dethroned." Leonidas said.

Xerxes looked up at Leonidas, with a look that only could be interpreted as forgiveness. Leonidas wasn't deterred and raised his blade one last time, ending Xerxes reign of tyranny as well as his life. The blade cut through his throat, spilling the last of his blood onto the ground. Leonidas watched as Xerxes' body fell to the ground and feeling his power subside. Being back to normal again, he dropped the sword and turned away.

He left Xerxes body to be eaten by the wolves and crows. Looking around him, Leonidas knew that his warrior brethren did not die in vain. They simply brought him in to end Xerxes. With that accomplished, he could return home and spread the word that Xerxes' empire was no more. As he venture back to Sparta, Leonidas thought back on his own words.

The statement he had made about being descendent from the gods was now false. He now knows he is a descendant of something much, much greater.


End file.
